Naruto Uchiha: The Dragon of the Uchiha
by Ssj blue Future Gohan
Summary: Naruto Uchiha is the great grandson of Madara Uchiha, half-brother of Shisui Uchiha and secret son of Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage. Strong Naruto /Smart Naruto/Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Naruto/Rinnegan Naruto
1. The being of the Legend

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutus's"

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought"**

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **(My friend The-Saiyan-God-of-Destruction has given me permission to use his story the Naruto Uchiha: The next Uchiha Legend Story and like that story I'll be changed think's in it)**

* * *

 **Histroy**

In the land of fire there is a village hidden in leafs Konohagakure which was created by two of the strongest ninja's who were from rival's clan and their names were Hashirame Senju and Madara Uchiha. After they founded Konohagakure Hashirame went and marry the women that he love Mito who comes from a clan who are cousins to the Senju's the Uzumaki's and Madara went and marry the love of his life Yumi who was also from the Uchiha clan as well and both of them had children Hashirame and Mito had a son which they name Kawarama Senju after Hashirame's older brother who die during the clan wars and whiles Madara and Yumi had a son which they name Kagami Uchiha.

However after two years of peace Madara turn against Hashirame and they fought at the valley of the end and he use his powerful Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan to take control over the mighty nine tailed fox the Kyuubi but at the end of their battle Madara lost and it cost him his life and the Kyuubi was then seal away into Mito as she was a Uzumaki possessing a strong body and as for Yumi was force to step down as the head of the Uchiha clan and hand it over to Taiga Uchiha the son of Izuna Uchiha who was the younger brother of Madara **(Taiga was born during the clan wars and a bit before Madara got the eternal mangekyou sharingan by taking Izuna's eyes)** and ever since then all of the Uchiha's and people from other clan's and civillaning of the village all look down on Yumi and Kagami for Madara's betrayal to the village.

Year's later when Kagami was older enough to become a genin he was assigned to a team with five other genin's Hiruzen of the Sarutobi clan, Danzo of the Shimura clan, Torifu of the Akimichi clan and the fourteenth head of the Akimichi clan, Homura Miokado and Koharu Utatane and one sensei who was none other than Tobirama Senju himself.

 **Many year's later in Konohagakure no sato**

The Kyuubi was attacking the leaf it came out of nowhere destroying everything in sight many leaf shinobi tried their best but it wasn't good enough.

The fox looked up at the Hokage Monument which displays the previous Hokage's of the village but what was on top is what really drew its attention as it was the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze, also known as the yellow flash of the leaf and he stood there on top of the craving of his own face and from the look on his face he was pissed.

"I won't allow you to destroy my home" said Minato.

 **Flashback nine or ten months about the Kyuubi attack**

Minato Namikaze, student of the sennin toad sage Jiraiya, the fastest man alive, yellow flash of the leaf, the hero of third great ninja war and the fourth hokage was currently miserable because the women that he love had just left him because she wanted to do something more in her life and she doesn't want to become a mother so early in her life like most of her friends have become. Now he doesn't want to think about anything but the most hated enemy of all Kage's Paperwork!.

Jiraiya the legendary toad sage and super pervert saw that student was down and need to be cheer up so and just then a great idea got in his head Minato needs to find a woman to help to cheer him up and being the great teacher that he is he will get Minato come out and have a night out with him.

Knock knock!

Minato looks up and saw that it was his old sensei Jiraiya.

"Sensei what do you need or have your spy network found something out" Minato ask curiously.

"No that's not why I am here" said Jiraya.

"Then why are you here sensei" Minato ask curiously.

"I'm because of you Minato" said Jiraya.

"Me" Minato ask confuse.

"Minato just look at yourself all upset and miserable so finish up and come on we are going out and to get drunk and maybe find you a new women" said Jiraiya.

"I don't know sensei It's a bit too soon Kushina and I just broke up" says upset Minato.

"Minato you didn't just broke up she left you and so that means you're a free man" says Jiraiya.

Minato through about it what Jiraiya sensei was saying and he was right why should he stay crying and wish that Kushina come back when he could be out there having fun and so he finish his paperwork and change into his casual clothes and then left with Jiraiya to hit the village.

 **The next morning**

Minato was sleeping trying to recover for a night out with Jiraiya and wishing he didn't because of the killing head ache he got.

He open his eyes slowly because pain in his head and first thing he seen was that this wasn't his bedroom he look around and then he saw a black hair women was sleep next to him and just then he remembers who it's is her name is Kurami Uchiha the daughter of Kagami, granddaughter of Madara and Yumi Uchiha, mother of Shisui Uchiha and rival of Kushina his ex-girlfriend.

Kurami had black hair and eyes like most Uchiha and pale colour skin also she was one the most beautiful women in the hold village and she was just sleeping right next to him

He couldn't believe why had it to be her of all women in the village it had to be the one person that Kushina hated the most. He knows that she had a crush on him when they were younger but gave up on him when he started dating Kushina and sometime later Kurami started dating Akarui Uchiha and they had a son Shisui however during the Third Great Ninja War Akarui was kill in action leaving Kurami to raise Shisui alone but right now if Kushina finds out that he slept with her she will say things like "I bet you were cheating with on me with her!" or "it didn't take you long to find someone to fuck!" he maybe the hokage but that means nothing when there a piss of Kushina now all he has got to do is to make sure that Kurami doesn't go brags about this but first he had to wake her up.

"Hey Kurami wake please wake up" whispered Minato.

"Five more minutes" Kurami moaned.

"Come Kurami I really need you to wake up" whispered Minato.

Kurami slowly open her eyes and saw Minato next to her.

"Oh good morning how did you slept" says a happy smiling Kurami

Minato sign's he knows that Kurami will be like this and now he must finds a way to get Kurami to tell no one about this.

"Great but I need you to tell no one about this okay" says a nervous Minato.

"Why not are you a shamed for what we did" says upset and piss Kurami hoping he wasn't.

"What no way it's just that I'm the hokage and I can't be known for going around and having sex with many women so if it be okay with you don't go around and telling everyone about this okay" says Minato now he was hoping that Kurami will buy the lie about the hokage but if she knew really reason for not telling everyone about this she murder him and go tell everyone in the village and when Kushina finds out she will find a way to bring him back just to kill him again.

"WHAT BULL$# % YOU JUST DON'T WANT KUSHINA TO FIND OUT!" shouted a very piss off Kurami how dare he tell her that bull#$ % and she was hoping maybe they could start dating but NO they couldn't because Minato so scary of what Kushina will do when she finds out Life he's scared now wait until she done with his.

"Wait calm down Kurami just listen I know you but please think about what Kushina will feel if she finds out that did it she will destroy and she may think that I be cheating on with you" says a very scared Minato sure he will be scared if Kushina finds out but Kurami is just as bad.

"WHY NOT SO WHAT IF SHE FINDS OUT SHE WAS THE ONE WHO BROKE UP WITH YOU!'" shouted Kurami with tears starting to pour out

"I can't do that to her may have broken my heart but I still love her" said Minato

Kurami couldn't listen to this anymore and had a enough of this

"GET OUT NOW!" shouted Kurami.

Minato understand why she was like this because if Kushina had said the same thing to him it will kill him. So he got up and went to grab his clothes and use his flying thunder technique and flash back to his house but first he turn around and says 'I'm sorry' and then he was gone in a flash leave a crying Kurami alone.

 **A flash forward**

It's been two weeks after the night with Kurami and things have not gone well with her. It's not that she told people about that night no it was that for the whole two weeks she has been miserable and depressed. That was the last thing he wanted to do to her and so today like every other day he was planning on going to the hokage office and doing his paperwork but today something interesting happen because Kushina storm in and shouted "MINATO NAMIKAZE YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!" he couldn't believe it that kushina was pregnant and it was his.

"Wait calm down Kushina" says Minato inside his head he was hoping it was true he has always wanted to become a father and maybe he and Kushina could get together.

"YES I'M SURE YOU DUMASS I WENT TO TSUNADE THIS MORNING AND SHE DID SOME TEST THAN SHE I'M PREGNANT!" shouted Kushina she couldn't believe why now after she left Minato she wanted to become something other than a mother like many of her friends who had become mothers like Tsume Inuzuka who had a little girl name Hana or Mikoto Uchiha who had a little boy called Itachi. They were great kunoichi but then they got pregnant and was saying things like 'after Hana/Itachi gets a bit older I will re-join the ranks' but they never did Tsume take control over her clan and Mikato became a stay home mom. She didn't want that now in her life but now she knows that she will be a mother is maybe I wouldn't be a bad thing because her friends seem happy being mothers and she could get back together with Minato.

Minato ran right next to her and gave her a hug then says "I love you so much Kushina please come back I miss you so much".

Kushina smiles and hugs him back and said softy "Of course you big idiot".

 **Sometime later**

Minato and Kushina were sitting down and talk about what to do next.

"I can't believe it I'm going to be a mother when Tsunade told me I just couldn't believe it. I was so afraid I didn't know what to do and the first thing I did was ran here but as I left Tsunade office I ran into Azured she asked if I was alright and I couldn't wait to tell anyone about it. So I told her that I'm pregnant and weird thing happen she said 'good for Kushina I'm so happy for you' with a smile and I just realised one thing why was Kurami in the hospital so I ask her 'well funny thing is that I'm pregnant as well' now that was shocking to hear from her then I ask who was the father she just told it is a surprise" says Kushina.

Minato was in shock did Kurami get pregnant from that one night stand and now he was going to become a father for another child with other women. Kushina was looking at at Minato with wonder why he looked like he thinking about something important when she told him that Kurami was pregnant face charges to happy to what is now and she was wondering what.

"Minato what wrong you don't look happy" ask Kushina

Minato sign he know he has to tell her about that night he spend with Kurami and maybe he's the father to Kurami child but he was afraid that if he tells her she will leave him again.

"Okay but first I need you to promise me you will get angry" says Minato

"Fine now just tell me what wrong with you" says Kushina who was starting to get worry

"Okay so it started like this" says Minato telling Kushina about what happen.

After he finishes telling her about that night with Kurami he could see the angrier in Kushina eyes and he was hoping that will keep the promise she made.

Kushina couldn't believe it that Minato slept with Kurami the very idea of it sickened her but she couldn't be angry at him because she left him so he could do what wanted to do.

"It's okay Minato I'm okay but don't get me wrong I'm piss of that you slept with her but I left you so you have the right to sleep with whoever you want" says Kushina

Minato was happy that Kushina is okay with it but now he has think about what to with Kurami. He know that she will keep the child and take good of him/her the only problems is that what if she tells people who is father is or what if someone finds out or the child inherited his looks and people start see similarities. He needed to think of a way to make sure that the whole village don't find out maybe he could get Kurami to agree to tell no that he the father by giving her money to help with baby and some of his own jutsu for the child when he or she were older as for someone who might find out first he will find who knows about him and Kurami night together then if someone does know he will forbid them to tell anyone and if they do he will order them to kill and if the child looks like him then he will ask Tsunade to change some things by using special medical ninjutsu.

And a bigger problem is the biggest kept secret in Konohagakure is that Kushina was the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi but not the first but the second jinchuriki for the Kyuubi. The first was the first hokage Hashirama Senju his wife Mito Senju but before it was Mito Uzumaki. After the great battle at the valley of the end Mito sealed the Kyuubi inside herself but over time she grew old and was about to die so she ask the Uzumaki clan to send someone else to become the jinchuriki and they send a young girl who was Kushina and she they became close friends and so Kushina became the second jinchuriki for the Kyuubi the problem was that when a female jinchuriki becomes pregnant the bijuu might break free for the seal so Minato planned that Kushina we be taking outside of the village to give birth and have to will stop the seal for breaking.

Over mouths that followed were going great Minato ask Kushina to marry and she said yes and they had a big wedding and then afterwards they ask Jiraiya and Tsunade to be the godparents for their future child which they agree and as for Azured she had ask the clan head Fagaku and his wife Mikoto to her child godparents which they agree to be. Also during the months Kushina found out that she was having a boy who they wanted to name their son Naruto but they couldn't because Azured also found out she was having a boy desideed to name him Naruto so they choose Menma instead.

 **The day of the Kyuubi attack**

Today was the day that Kushina and Kurami was giving birth to his children and wait to meet them but he couldn't be a father for his Uchiha son and upset him greatly because he always wanted to be good for any of child and being there for when he needs a father figure was very disappointed with himself but he had hope that maybe one day he could be and both of his son's will be good friends.

Kushina was walking to gates with Biwako the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi wife the plan was that they will a their bodyguards and they will take them to the secret location for Kushina to give birth. As they were walk Kushina saw Mikoto with her new born baby boy.

"Hey Mikoto" said Kushina

Mikoto looked up and saw Kushina and lady Biwako.

"Oh hey Kushina and hello lady Biwako" says Mikoto.

"Hello Mikoto" says Biwako.

Kushina was looking at the little baby in Mikoto arms.

"So here's your new little men aren't he just so cute" Kushina said with a smile.

"Oh yes his name is Sasuke Uchiha" Mikoto said with a big smile.

"Oh after Hiruzen father" said Biwako.

"Yes we choose because it's a great name" Mikato said.

Then Mikato look at Kushina and then said "I'm a bit surprised that you're in the hospital like Kurami".

Kushina looked worried "Damn it what do I tell her" through Kushina.

"Oh it's because we are taking her special place for hokage wife to give birth I went when I got pregnant with my two sons" Biwako answer.

"Thank you Biwako" through Kushina.

"Oh I better hurry I need to get little Sasuke home then get to the hospital to be there for Azured poor women going to raise another child along what kind of a men doesn't want be there for a women who was having his child I tried to get her to tell me who is it but she wouldn't tell" said Mikato said who was starting to get angrily

Kushina was starting to get upset here she was with people who are helping her and Kurami along but at least she has Mikato for support.

"Well we better get going always" said Biwako.

"Bye Mikato!" shouted Kushina as she was being drag by Biwako.

"Bye Kushina and lady Biwako!" shouted Mikato.

 **Later in the hidden location**

"Come on Kushina keep pushing" said Biwako

"YOU TRY DOING THIS AND TRY TO KEEP THE F$# ING KYUUBI FOR BREAKING FREE!" scream Kushina who was in so much pain

"Come Kushina you almost there" Minato said trying to calm Kushina down and stopping he Kyuubi break free

"FUCK YOU MINATO THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"scream Kushina as she was giving her last push

"There it's done let's give him a wash and we'll hang him over to you" Biwako said as she and the nurse walk over to check the baby

"Okay now I will reseal this" Minato said but before he could he heard a bang then he turned around and saw Biwako and the nurse were on the floor dead and a hooded mask man was standing over them with Menma in his arms.

"Set away for the jinchuriki fourth hokage or your child will die with own with few minutes of being alive" said the mask man.

"Look just calm down" said a Minato who was worry for his new born son.

"I'm perfectly calm you're the one who needs to calm down and set away from the jinchuriki right now" said the mask man

"Minato please safe Menma" Kushina said who was in pain because of the Kyuubi

Next minutes the mask throw Menma into the air and throw a kunai at him Minato quickly jump at them and stop the kunai for hitting Menma but he found a explosive tag on the blanket rap around Menma so he got rid of it back couldn't stop the explosion so he used hiraishin to get away with Menma.

 **Outside of the hidden hideout**

After transporting outside Minato know that Kushina was still alive because if she wasn't then the Kyuubi would be free right now and Minato was sure he would have seen it but first he needed to get Menma to a safe place and find Kushina and stopping whatever the mask man was planning.

 **Konohagakure hospital**

Minato got to Tsunade's office to hiraishin and then he burst into it and shouted "Tsunade I need you to look after Menma something I don't have much time to explain" after he finished he handed her Menma before teleporting away Tsunade who was wondering what the hell just happen.

 **Somewhere outside of the village**

"Soon I will have the Kyuubi and destroy the leaf" said the mask man

"Why are you doing this" says Kushina who was trying her best to keep the Kyuubi inside

"It's all part of my plan but now it's time to free the Kyuubi" says the mask man as did some hand signs

 **Inside Kushina's seal with the Kyuubi**

The mighty Kyuubi roar as it feels it's finally being free after so many years being seal away in Mito and then Kushina.

 **The outside world**

"Come fourth and obey me" shouted the mask man show he has the sharingan in the only eye you can see.

Red chakra burst from Kushina body then took a shape of the fox head and then it shot up in the air and the next the Kyuubi finial took is form.

The mask man was pleased that the Kyuubi was free and the he use his sharingan to it obey him as he that the beast own eyes transform into the sharingan showing it was under his control.

"Good now before you destroy he leaf first kill your former jailer" says the mask man

The Kyuubi under his control went to crush but just he was about to she gone.

On top of the tree was Minato who was holding Kushina in his arms. She looks up at him and asked "I-is Menma alright! please telling me that he's are right Minato".

Minato look at her and he could see that she was in alot pain and if she doesn't get aid soon she will surely die. He then turn his head and look at the mask man with pure angry in his eyes.

"You're too late Hokage like always and now the Kyuubi is free it burn the village to the ground" The mask man said before he ordered the Kyuubi to attack the Hokage and his wife but Minato was gone "It doesn't matter soon he and leaf will be destroyed" through The mask man.

 **Back at Konohagakure hospital**

Minato and Kushina came out of nowhere in a yellow flash with Minato holding Kushina in his arms than he shouted "I NEED SOMEONE'S HELP RIGHT NOW!"as he did doctor and nurses gather around and took Kushina. Minato panicking and wondered what to do now but just then someone grab he and started to pull he away he turn his head to see who it was pulling him it was Mikato Uchiha. He stopped her a said "Mikato what are you doing" she turn her head to looked at him "Its Kurami she needs you right now" Mikato said as she started to pull at him again "I can't leave Kushina alone something bad has happen okay'" Minato said as he try again to break free but before he could "No you need to listen something happen with Kurami and baby" said Mikato trying her best to pull him.

Now Minato look at her with worry in his eyes "What happen Mikato TELL ME!" Minato said getting more and more worry.

Mikato looked at him and said "The doctors said something went wrong and she is" Mikato couldn't finish and started to cry

Minato look her and couldn't believe and ask where Kurami so Mikota told him down the hall. Minato ran and trying his best to avoid hitting people as he burst in and saw Azured with a little black hair baby boy in her arms.

 **Somewhere in the village**

The mask man jump down from a building then he slammed his hand on the floor and shouted "SUMMMERING JUTSU!" just as he finished a giant seal appeared around his hand and a massive smoke came out of nowhere and then there was a giant roar in it. The civilians and shinobi was looking what was the smoke and as the smoke was leaving they the saw it the nine tail fox the Kyuubi and as they saw it many of them screened and ran away.

 **Inside Konohagakure hospital**

As Minato walk to Kurami he look down and saw their new born son as he looked at him he saw that he didn't look like him as much as Menma and just as he look at him Naruto open his eyes showing he had dark blue which surprise him because all Uchiha had black hair and eyes.

"Minato" Kurami said weakly.

"Yes it's me Kurami" Minato answer.

"Minato please look after him" Kurami begged.

Minato looked Kurami and saw that she wasn't scared from dying but for leaving Naruto and Shisui alone in the world.

"I will do everything I can to help them I promise" Minato vowed.

Kurami smile and said "Thank you"

Just they felt an earthquake then they look through the window and saw the Kyuubi was destroying the village.

"Go and be the hero that you are" Kurami said with her last words she closed her eyes and she was gone for the world.

Minato walk to her and kiss her on hers forehead and says "I will always remember you" with tears coming down in face and then he took Naruto for her arms and walk away towards the door.

Mikoto who had watched everything that had happen now knows that Minato is Naruto father.

Minato walks out of the room and saw Mikoto standing outside.

"Please look after him up tile I return" said Minato as he handed her Naruto.

Mikoto nodded and took him and smile as she looked at the small child.

Minato knows that he needed to seal the Kyuubi into but he couldn't seal all of the Kyuubi back into Kushina her body isn't strong enough or seal it into Menma as a baby wouldn't survive the full power of the Kyuubi so Minato came up with an idea he will separated the Kyuube's Yin chakra and Yang chakra, then seal the yin Chakra into Menma and the yang chakra into Kushina.

 **Sometime later**

Minato had Menma in his arms and next to him was Kushina and as they reach the battlefield they saw the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was leading the attack on the Kyuubi.

"Third I'll stop the Kyuubi" says Minato as he was walking to the beast

"What but how?!" ask Hiruzen wondering how can he stop it and why dose he has a bady with him.

'"I'm going to separated the Kyuube's Yin chakra and Yang chakra, then seal the yin Chakra into Menma and the yang chakra into Kushina using the eight trigrams sealing justu" told Minato who had summoned a ceremonial throne and place the children on it.

Hiruzen thought about it and it was a good idea but one mistake.

"No" said Hiruzen

"What?" said a shock Minato.

"I will do the sealing" told Hiruzen.

"But why" said Minato

"Because you are this village future and your family will need you" said Hiruzen

"Thank you" says Minato.

"Just tell me one thing?" ask Hiruzen.

"Of course" said Minato.

"What happen to Biwako" ask Hiruzen.

"I'm sorry" told Minato.

"I see maybe I will see her in the other world" said sadly Hiruzen.

Minato drew the seals on both Menma and Kushina and Hiruzen did some hand sighs the next thing was the death god Shinigami came behind Hiruzen then it arms threw over to Kyuubi grabbing a turning it in to chakra and separate into two half's of it then bring it oven and put one half in Menma and the other half in Kushina and then Shinigami was gone and Hiruzen fell down to the ground Minato and the other ran oven to him and show Hiruzen, the student of the second hokage Tobirama, teacher of the legendary sennin, the third hokage and the god of shinobi has die but his sacrifice will never be forgotten.


	2. Childhood, the fall and aweken

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutus's"

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought"**

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **Five year's later**

After the Kyuubi's attack on the hidden leaf village Minato inform the village about Kushina and Menma being the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki's and the village believe they were hero's for keeping the monster sealed away from them but sadly Minato wasn't able to keep the promise he made with Kurami by taking care of Naruto because of the Uchiha clan wouldn't allow him wanting to keep their beloved bloodline the Sharingan within their clan and Naruto also being the great grandson of Madara Uchiha who was the most powerful Uchiha in their clan history they couldn't simply allow his descendant to be giving away and because he was a member of their clan Minato had no chance of getting to keep Naruto so he left him in the care of his older half-brother Shisui and the Uchiha clan but he kept a close eye on him.

 **Five year's old Naruto**

Naruto Uchiha was a quiet a happy child but he was always happy whenever he was with his older brother Shisui who had raise him with the help from their clan and when Shisui was sent out on mission the clan head's wife Mikoto took care of him.

Naruto was a fair-skinned like most Uchiha with spiky, black hair that had a slight blue tint to it, his hair was chin-length that parted to frame the sides of his face and dark blue eyes like the normal Uchiha black eyes showing that Naruto's unknown father wasn't a Uchiha, he was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and white pants and black shoes **(Think Madara as a child outfit)** and with the Uchiha crest on its back, people say that Naruto looked just like what Madara did at his age which scare the people around him and some even believed that he was in fact the reincarnation of Madara Uchiha.

Naruto was walking to Konoha academy with Shisui to sign up to attend the academy with the other children of his age.

Shisui had short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair, black eyes and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turns upwards at each end, He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-coloured outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders.

When they got to the academy Naruto stop and look around to see the other children for clans and Civilian who were join the academy as the clans their was.

The Aburame clan who fight with special breed of insects called kikaichu with a nest residing withing their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterised by their use of insects as weapons.

The Akimichi clan Members of the clan possess great physical strength and are able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they then use in their various secret techniques. Most of these techniques rapidly consume the user's chakra during use, and maintaining them during a prolonged battle can be tiring they known to be good friends with both The Nara clan and The Yamanaka clan.

The Inuzuka clan are known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks.

The Hyūga clan All of the members of the clan are born with byakugan a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body.

The Nara clan are known for their intelligence, ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows and they tending the deer such as Rikumaru, which graze in a large area of the Nara clan forest.

The Yamanaka clan They specialist in mind related techniques, and they own and run a flower shop in the village.

The Shimura clan were among the first set of clans to ally themselves with the Senju and Uchiha-founded village and all members have wind chakra nature.

The Sarutobi clan like Shimura clan were the first to join konoha as it was being formed and they specialist at bojutsu and their chakra nature is fire or earth.

The Uchiha clan are the village's most powerful clan producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented, and in possession of the renowned Sharingan and together with the Senju clan they founded Konohagakure they known also for their powerful fire chakra nature.

The Senju clan were also a group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals the Uchiha clan found the first hidden village name Konohagakure.

As Naruto look at the children for the clan to see his soon to be classmate their one boy with two older women, two large dogs and a small puppy siting on his head. he had brown hair and one red fang markings on each cheek just like the older women Naruto guess they were for the Inuzuka clan. next was another boy who a jumper which covered most of his face and black sunglasses next to him was a older man who looked like a older venison of him Naruto thought they were from the Aburame clan. then there's a girl with dark blue hair and pale white eyes next to her was a older man who pale white eyes as well but brown hair it wasn't hard to guess they were from the Hyuga clan because of all the members had pale white eyes. then there was three man talking Naruto already know who they are. One had black hair in the shape of a pineapple as well a goatee with two scars on the right side of his face. next was man with a long ponytail and blue-green eyes. last was large man who had long red hair and purple markings on his cheeks. next to them was three children two boys and a girl one boy looked just like the man with black hair without the two scars and goatee. the girl had lone blonde hair in a ponytail and blue-green eyes like one of the three men and last was a large boy who had brown hair and red marking. as Naruto looked around he saw a women with long red hair and purple eyes with her was one boy who had bright blue eyes and straight red hair like his mother who was talking to the Uchiha clan head wife Mikoto next to her was her two sons. one was in his teens he a long black hair which he put in a ponytail and pure black eyes and the second was at Naruto age he had black hair and pure black eyes as well.

Of course Naruto know who they were because the older one was Itachi the further heir of his clan the Uchiha clan and his young brother was Sasuke their family were descendant of Naruto great grandfather Madare young brother Izuna. After the battle at the valley of the end with Madare and Hashirama the Uchiha clan choose the son of Izuna Taiga Uchiha to lead them instead and that's how they got control over the clan.

After a few minutes the Hokage and the elders start talking about the new generation of shinobi in front of them afterwards when everyone got their a forum and signed agreeing to the terms then left. As Naruto was about to walk over to Shisui who was talking to Itachi he stop by the Hokage with started to chat with him.

"So are you looking forward to become a shinobi of the leaf" Minato ask curiously with a smile on his face hoping to start a conversation with Naruto.

"Yes Hokage-san I hope to one day make my clan proud of me" Naruto said wondering why the hokage wanting to talk with him.

"Please call me Minato" said Minato who was shocked by now respectful and calm Naruto was is.

"But that disrespectful to you hokage-san and your the hokage so I have to be respectful" Naruto said.

Minato sign and knowing that this is going nowhere fast he had hope to find out more about Naruto like why he wants to be a shinobi or what was his dream was.

"Good day Hokage-san" Naruto said with a bow then leaf a sad Minato all alone.

 **Six months later**

Naruto has been at Konoha academy for 6 mouths and one word comes to mind DISAPPOINTED because he had thought they would be training them but no they had to learn about useless thing and that pissed him however when Shisui and Naruto were having dinner Shisui told him that he will be training Naruto along with Itachi who will training Sasuke as well and the next day Shisui and Itachi began training Naruto and Sasuke first seeing their limits were before pushing them beyond them.

 **At the academy**

At Konoha academy on their training field children were waiting for their to call their name to spar with a class mate boys vs boys and girls vs girls so far all the civilians children have lost to the children from the shinobi clan's easily because they have been getting extra train from their parents so of course they will win.

"Okay the next match will between Naruto Uchiha and Menma Uzumaki Namikaze so please come to the front" said the teacher

As both boys came to front all the children thought Menma is going to win with no sweat at all because he was getting training from the Hokage himself so everyone thought this match won't last that long everybody expect for Sasuke because he has trained with Naruto so he already knew who was going to win.

"Just give up Uchiha you can't beat me" said a Memam with a giant smugly on his face.

"You would like at wouldn't you because you are nothing by compare me" Naruto said in a bored tone.

It didn't take long for Menma to get piss off and he then charged at Naruto but before he could even reach him he found himself pined to the ground by Naruto.

All the other students and the teacher with shock and amazed by how fast Naruto was able to win because before they could even blink the match was over but Naruto had won amd not Menma.

The teacher was first to get out shock and said "Okay Naruto Uchiha is the winner" just as Naruto got up and walked back to the class but

"Hey get back now I'm not finish with you yet" said an very embarrassed and angry Menma.

"You know you really sure" Naruto said who had his eyes close then he turned his head around to look at Memam and said

"Learn your place" with his eyes open showing that they have turned from a dark blue into a bloody red with one black tomoes in both eyes.

Meman froze on the spot as he looked at Naruto's eyes one thing he was thinking like the rest of the class "The sharingan but how" not evening Sasuke knew how Naruto already possess it.

As Naruto got back to the rest of the class Sasuke walk up to him.

"How have you already awaken the your sharingan I been told by everyone in the clan you have to be in a life and death situation to awaken" demanded a very angry and jealous Sasuke.

"Well it's really simple" said Naruto who was enjoying the look on Sasuke face.

"Which is" said Sasuke who was now losing it

"There is a second way to awaken the sharingan" said Naruto

"A second way" Sasuke ask curiously.

"Oh yes but many of the Uchiha couldn't get it" said Naruto

"What is this way tell me" Sasuke said getting angerily.

"Power" Naruto answered simply.

"What" said a confuse Sasuke.

"It's power if you are born with powerful eyes and you have enough power you will awaken your sharingan early" said Naruto.

 **Five year's later**

Naruto is ten years old and he's has already gain a name for himself as the prodigy among prodigy's because of his amazing skills in every subject and his Sharingan has fully mature causing no one to have any doubts that he's going to be incredibly Shinobi when he is older.

 **At the Uchiha training ground three**

Shuriken's were being thrown through the air and clashing against each other to an civilian it were have been just noise but to a train shinobi they were know that there is a fight taking place. Just then a young boy jump out from the forest and did a few hands sign's and said "Fire style: fireball jutsu" an then he breathed out a giant fireball heading at some trees and whoever is hiding behind them.

"About time" thought the person who was behind a tree and then he uses shunshin to get himself to safety.

"You gotta do better than that to beat me Naruto" he said with a grin on his face but then he notice something off and then the Naruto who was standing in front of him disappear in proof of smoke.

"Wait that was a clone" he thought and he quickly turn his head around and saw Naruto in the air with his blade in his hands.

"I know" Naruto said as he swing his blade down at the person but he only managed to hit the other guy blade a tanto which he brought out just in time.

"Why oh why did I taught you the shunshin" said the guy pushing Naruto back with his tanto.

"Because you wanted people think there was a mine version of you Shisui" said Naruto trying to hold his ground against him.

"Oh yeah" thought Shisui with a sweetdrop for forgetting the reason.

"Oh i taught you that but I haven't taught you everything just yet" Shisui said as he started to channel chakra though his tanto.

"Shit!" Naruto thought loudly knowing what's coming next.

As Shisui channel chakra though his tanto fire appeared on the tanto and then Shisui smile and then Naruto quickly jump backwards hoping to avoid of what's coming. Shisui then started doing slashes though the air and because the flames on his blade so slashes with on fire and heading straight at Naruto. As Naruto trying to avoid the attack he then use shunshin to a tree brach to catch his breath but Shisui appeared right above him and he was channeling evening more chakra though his tanto making the flames even lager and more powerful than before he tuem swing his blade downwards sending a huge flaming slash at Naruto.

As Naruto saw it coming at him he started doing hand quickly and then said "Fire style: fire dragon flame bullet" breathing out five medium size genuine-looking dragons and sending them at different points on the flame slash which was coming straight down at his. As both attach's clash and canceling both of them out Naruto look for Shisui but he didn't have look for very long because Shisui appeared in front of Naruto and sending a kick at his stomach which send Naruto clashing to the ground.

"God damn him and his shunshin" thought Naruto trying to get up from a kick like that but then he felt something on his neck and he saw it was Shisui who was holding his tanto against Naruto throat.

"Sorry Naruto but it seems It's my win" said Shisui.

"Yeah Yeah you won" Naruto said moody.

"Hey don't look down kid you did great" said Shisui trying to cheer Naruto up.

"Thanks bro" said a smiling Naruto and got a smile back from Shisui.

As Naruto and Shisui started chatting for a bit someone appear in front of them.

"Itachi/Itachi-san" Shisui and Naruto said.

"Hey Shisui and hello Naruto" said Itachi.

"Itachi shouldn't you be on a mission" ask Naruto.

"Oh I finally early and thought to see Shisui" said Itachi.

As Itachi finish he look at Shisui and face became serious.

"Shisui we need to talk" said a serious Itachi.

As itachi said that Shisui face change to serious as well.

Shisui turn his head and look at Naruto.

"Naruto I think that's all for today so see ya tomorrow" said Shisui.

"But why we since got an hour left" ask Naruto

"Naruto I really need to talk to Itachi but hey how about tomorrow I teach you chakra flow" said Shisui.

"'Sigh' fine but you better teach me that chakra channel thing you just did' said Naruto as he was getting up.

"See ya Naruto"said Itachi.

"See ya Itachi" said Naruto.

As Naruto was out of sight they made sure no one was listening.

"So Itachi what have you learn" said Shisui.

 **With Naruto walking into the Uchiha compound**

As Naruto walk home he was thinking about Shisui and Itachi acting strange because this wasn't the first time this has happen in fact the hole clan has been acting strange for a while now as Naruto thought about. He didn't know why but he wonder if it has something doing with the clan meetings but he wasn't allow to attend because only people older than sixteen or if your a genin what he has notice is that the clan hasn't been friendly to the rest of the village suddenly he bump into someone.

Naruto you at who he bump into and saw it a man who was wearing an anbu uniform, an mask which covered lower part of his face, his forehead protector was tilted on the right side which his right eye and he had spikey sliver hair.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" said Naruto.

"Don't worry about it I was to busy reading to know where I was going" said the sliver hair man.

As he look away from his book to see who he bump into as saw the boy's eye's and the uchiha clan crest on

"Strange most Uchiha's have black eyes but he's got blue" thought the gray haired man.

As the sliver hair man look at naruto suddenly a man appear next to him.

The new guy had a black hair with a bowl-cut hair style, with HUGE thick eyebrows, tight green jumpsuit with orange striped leg warmers and with an unzip standard jonin konoha flak jacket.

"KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVEL HOW TO ARE YOU!" shouted the strange man.

As the strange man was looking at his eternal rivel he notice there is a small boy standing next to him.

"OH WHO IS THIS YOUTHFUL BOY HERE!" said the strange man.

"Oh I'm Naruto Uchiha sir" said Naruto.

"WAIT I HAVE HEARD OF YOU FROM THE ACADEMY YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE VERY TALENTED IN THE SHINOBI ART'S!" said the strange man.

"I have been told and who may you be" Naruto ask.

"OH HOW UNYOUTHFUL OF ME I AM KONOHA'S SUBLIME GREEN BEAST OF PREY MIGHT GUY!" he said doing a nice guy pose.

"Guy why were you at the academy at the first place" Kakashi ask his friend.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU KAKASHI YOU MUST HAVE NOT BEEN PAYING ATTENTION HOW UNYOUTHAL OF YOU!" said Guy

"Oh I thought you were shouting about youth again" said Kakashi.

"THE REASON I WAS AT ACADEMY WAS BECAUSE I'M TUTORING A LAD THERE!" said Guy

"Nice to meet you Might guy and you Kakashi see ya' said Naruto as he walk away.

"SUCH A POLITE YOUTHFUL BOY DON'T YOU THINK KAKASHI!" said Guy.

"Interesting kid" Kakashi thought curiously.

 **A couple months later**

Naruto was at his house which has been own by his family since before Madara left the village so he own it when he was alive it was one of two biggest house in the Uchiha compound the other was Lord fugaku house. He was in the kitchen make his lunch until he heard a knock on the door so he to check who it is he knew wasn't Shisui because he told Shisui he can just walk in if he wants.

As Naruto open the door and saw three Uchiha police officers standing there.

"Naruto we need to have a word with you" said one of the officers.

"Of course sir what do you need' said Naruto.

"We need to know when was the last time you saw Shisui" said one of the officers.

"It was three days" said Naruto.

"And where was this and what were you doing"ask the officer.

"It was here and I was getting ready for the academy" Naruto said.

"Okay and did something happen differently" ask the officer.

"Well yeah there was a knock on the door and when Shisui answer it there were some anbu guys telling Shisui that the hokage and the elders wanted to see him" said Naruto.

When Naruto said that all the officers eyes widening and Naruto saw this.

"Why has something happen to Shisui" ask Naruto who was starting to get worry.

All the police officers look at each other knowing that this is going to be difficult.

"I'm sorry to say that last night one of our patrols found a body in river and we can confirm that it to be Shisui" said the officer.

When he said Shisui name Naruto eyes widening with tears poring out.

"N-No it can't be not Shisui" said a crying Naruto.

"I'm sorry but it is' said the officer.

"H-How! Why?!"ask Naruto.

"We don't know yet but i promise we will find out" said the officer.

As the officers left Naruto cannot take it and he fell to his knees and cried loudly.

"No why Shisui why him he was the only family got why him" thought a crying Naruto.

 **A couple day's later at the Uchiha graveyard**

Dark grey clouds clover the sky as rain fell from them and was hitting the people who was attending Shisui's funeral. There stood his friends and comrades he had no family except for one who he thought as a little brother Naruto.

As Shisui coffin was being bearded Itachi puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder and told him.

"Naruto if you need anyone to talk to I'm here for you" said Itachi.

"I'll find them" Naruto whispered.

Itachi look at him with one of his eyebrows raise up "Hm"

"I'll find who did this" said Naruto as he was turning on his sharingan.

"And I'll KILL THEM!" Naruto finish with pure hate in his Sharingan eyes.

 **Later at the head Uchiha clan household**

Naruto was in the Uchiha clan Naka shrine sitting in front of Fugaku and the Uchiha clan elder because they wanted to discuss about Shisui will.

"Naruto in Shisui's will he has left everything to you" Fugaku said.

"Thanks you Lord Fugaku" said a emotionless Naruto.

As Fugaku look at into Naruto eyes and saw that there was something was now missing within them.

"I though like to hand this over to you personally" said Fugaku

As Fugaku handed a wooden box over to Naruto he open it and his eyes widen as he saw what's it was Shisui's own tanto the weapon he always took with him on Missions and use when they were training.

As Naruto look at the tanto a small smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks you Lord Fugaku this means the world to me" said Naruto as he pick up the Shisui's tanto blade.

"Lord Fugaku I do have one request to make" Naruto ask.

Fugaku look at him in shock because this is the very first time Naruto has ever requested something from him and the council.

"Oh and what would it be" ask a wondering Fugaku

"My request is if you find out who this let me be the one to KILL THEM!" said Naruto with his sharingan on. **  
**

Everyone else in the room didn't know to think because a ten year old boy has just requested to them to be allow to murder someone but because they know Naruto and how close he was to Shisui it wasn't surprising and Naruto wasn't a normal ten year old boy.

"We'll will consider it Naruto" said Fugaku get a nod for Naruto before he got up and left the Naka shrine.

 **A COUPLE MONTHS AFTER THE MEETING**

It is three months away until the festival for the defeat of the Kyuubi also the birthday of the hokage's son Menma Uzumaki Namikaze so people where think about getting things really for the festival like drinks and food also some people are making posters of their fourth Hokage defeating the kyuubi.

 **AT KONOHAGAKURE ACADEMY**

Naruto was in the classroom just sitting by a window and looking through it and paying no action to the teacher to whatever he talking about.

"NARUTO UCHIHA!" the teacher shouted angrily.

Naruto simply turn his head and saw the angry teacher and the rest of the class was looking at him.

"What" said Naruto in a bored tone

"PAY ATTENTION!" shouted the teacher.

"Why?" ask Naruto.

The teacher didn't exist an reply especially from Naruto.

"Because what I'm telling you is going to be important for your life as a shinobi in the future Naruto" said the teacher.

"What! learning about the daimyo of our land and the others daimyo's from different country's as well as ever families it's not important" said Naruto.

"Yes It is it's necessary for you to know about the feudal Lords Naruto" said the teacher.

"It's not necessary to learn about people who are weak but thinks they strong instead power is the only true necessary in the shinobi world" said Naruto.

The teacher didn't know what to say about that because there wasn't any other student who thinks like that except for people who has been a shinobi for years and have seen the darkness in this world.

 **AT THE KONOHAGAKURE ACADEMY SPARING GROUNDS**

So far the people who have won their matches are Hinata of the Hyuuga clan who she defaulted was Sakura Haruno a girl who from a civilian family Hinata default Sakura by using her clan's famous taijutsu style the gentle fist. The next person to win their match was Mito Uzumaki Namikaze she was up against Ino of the Yamanaka clan. Next was Sasuke Uchiha he defaulted Choji of the Akimichi then there was Menma Uzumaki Namikaze who defaulted Shikamaru of the Nara clan and Shino of the Aburame clan who defaulted some boy from a civillan family and the last match was about to take place between Kiba of the Inuzuka clan against Naruto Uchiha.

"Come on Naruto it's about time for everyone to know who's the real alpha dog really is" said Kiba.

"We're not dogs Kiba" said a very bord Naruto.

"Shut up! you know what I mean you think your so great" Kiba said angrily.

"Well I'm better you dead-last" said Naruto.

Kiba growl at Naruto for calling him deadlast and wanting to upset Naruto he was about to say something he's going to regret.

"The only reason your good was because Shisui train you and with him you won't be even half as you are and you act the his was great gust what he isn't because if he were he won't be DEAD!" said Kiba.

The hole class froze when Kiba said that everyone thought he went to far kiba himself thought realised he went a bit far with that so maybe he should apologise but before he could Naruto was gone and just then he appeared in front of kiba with sharingan showing but that wasn't what scared him the most was something the first time he has ever saw Naruto piss off.

Naruto swing his fishes straight at Kiba face hitting him again and again.

"DON'T!"

Smack.

"YOU!"

Smack.

"EVER!"

Smack.

"INSAITED!"

Smack.

'SHISUi!"

Smack.

"AGAIN!"

As all the students watch Naruto beat Kiba down brutally the teacher thought this was getting out of hand and he'll have stop this but before he could Naruto was at right side of Kiba and then he kick Kiba in his right arm coursing him to scream and fell to the ground. The teacher ran over to Kiba to see if he's okay as he got to him and check him he found out something shocking.

"He broking Kiba's arm" the teacher thought in shock

"MEDIC KIBA UNCONSCIOUS WITH A BROKEN ARM!" the teacher shouted.

All the students were shocked they knew Kiba went to far but Naruto breaking his arm one thought came to them.

"Wow"

 **AT THE UCHIHA CLAN TRAINING GROUND**

Naruto was at his usual training ground stop practicing his shurkenjutsu and he was in the air upside down throwing his shuriken at their target blind-sport by making his kunai's hit else other ensure that they will him their mark it was itachi who taught him this he told Naruto that by this it will improve skill in shuriken greatly.

"Gotta keep going" thought Naruto trying to get back on hia fel but failed.

"I need to get stronger" Naruto thought whiles trying again to get up.

"I need more power" Naruto thought before he fell to the ground again but this time he pass out.

 **MIDNIGHT**

Naruto woke up and found it was pitch black he has slept for three hours so he brush himself off and back went home and he walk back to the Uchiha compound he couldn't stop remembering all the times spend with Shisui like when Shisui took him to dango shop, ichiraku ramen and Uchiha senbei to get food and to the zerotn training ground which is a wildlife perserve for rare and unusual animals and others and before Naruto know it he was already at the Uchiha compound gates so walk through them minding no business but couldn't help but notice that there wasn't any guard patrols around which was weird but also there was no light in any homes.

"It's not that late so why?!" Naruto thought to himself.

But as he pass the last House on the street what he saw will stay with him for ever there were body laying in pools of blood on street and every Uchiha crest was slash.

"What what is this" Naruto said to himself with his eyes fully widen.

Next he heard a scream down the road so Naruto ran to it at the fastest he could and arrive where it came from he then saw Itachi in his full anbu black ops gear on with a serious look on his face and Sasuke on the floor unconscious.

"Itachi what's going on there's dead bodies all over the street?!" ask Naruto.

"Hm Naruto there you are I was wondering where you were" said Itachi.

"I was at the training ground but it doesn't matter what the hell is going on here" said Naruto.

"Simply removing the weak" said Itachi.

"What" Naruto said confuse.

"Our clan has turned into nothing more than a pack of weak-minded fools who believe that with their sharingan they are god's in this world but I have shown them what they really are" said Itachi.

"Itachi please tell me you didn't" Naruto said hoping that it was all a lie.

"I didn't do what Naruto kill them all well I did just like what i did to Shisui" said Itach.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Oh yes I was the one that killed your precious big brother Shisui" said Itachi.

"W-Why he was your best friend" ask Naruto

"To obtain the next level" said Itachi.

"The Next level" Naruto ask confuse.

"You see there is a next level of the sharingan which both of our great great grandfather obtain and your great great grandfather Madara Uchiha use it to fight against the first hokage Hashirame Senju and it was call the mangekyou sharingan" said Itachi as his activated his sharingan it changes shape as the three tomoes slowly began to move inwards and formed a three-sided pinwheel.

"And now let me show you one of the ability's of the mangekyo sharingan TSUKUYOMI!" Itachi said which sended Naruto into a powerful genjutsu.

 **IN THE WORLD OF ITACHI'S TSUKUYOMI**

Itachi was showing Naruto Uchiha's he has murdered again and again as well making Naruto hear them begging him to save them.

"PLEASE STOP IT!" Naruto beg Itachi.

"You will never be able to save anyone"said Itachi.

As Naruto tried not to hear them begging him but with no luck.

"Please Naruto save theirs"

"Help theirs Naruto".

"Why ain't you helping theirs Naruto"

"ITACHI PLEASE STOP THIS!" Naruto shouted.

"Your just like all the rest Naruto weak and helpless evening the Shisui" said Itachi.

As Itachi said Shisui name Naruto saw him bleeding and drying.

"S-Shisui" said Naruto.

"P-Please N-Naruto h-help m-me" Shisui beg.

"N-No you can't be him you can't Shisui he died" said Naruto with tears going down his face.

"Please Naruto I help we're brother's ain't we" said Shisui.

"No no no this is all a genjutsu" said Naruto with hands over his eyes.

"So you won't even save poor Shisui" said Itachi.

"It's all an LIE!" said Naruto as he fell to his knees.

"Might as well put him out of his misery" said Itachi as his reach of his on his back.

"NARUTO HELP ME PLEASE!" Shisui shouted at Naruto.

'IT'S ALL AN LIE!" Naruto shouted to himself.

"NARUTOOOO!" Shisui screamed just before Itachi brought his blade down on Shisui's throat.

"AAAAAAAANNNNN!" was the last sounds Shisui made before dieing.

Naruto open his eyes and saw it all happen right in front of him.

"No!No!No!" Naruto repeated as he saw the blood coming out of Shisui neck.

But unknown to both Naruto and Itachi something was going on with Shiringan meanwhile Itachi thought it was enough so he dispelled the tsukuyomi on Naruto ane as Itachi look at Naruto who was on the floor he thought Naruto must have pass out just like Sasuke when use the tsukuyomi on him so as Itachi turned around and took two sets until he heard something which surprised him.

"You" Naruto whisper.

Itachi quikey turn around and look Naruto with a look of shock on his face.

"How is that possible! How can he still be awake after all that" Itachi thought.

"You" said Naruto with his anger rising and he was picking himself up.

"BASTARD!" shouted Naruto with his sharingan blazing.

As Itachi look at Naruto he something even more shocking Naruto Sharingan slowly began to form which resembles a pinwheel and retains the tomoe-like shape of the Sharingan.

"He has awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan but how I thought it has to be a real friend die right in front of you not some illusion" Itachi thought

But just then a dark red chakra appeared around Naruto then a dark red chakra began to grow in a giant humanoid skeleton with two horns on it and with glowing white eyes.

 **(Think Sasuke Susanoo when he was fighting against Danzo and it has the same color as Might Gai's night guy technique)**

"Susanoo but how evening if he has obtain his mangekyo sharingan he couldn't have that much chakra within him form the susanoo right" thought Itachi.

"DIE!" Naruto shouted.

Just as Naruto's shouted his susanoo attacked Itachi by sending punch at him but Itachi dodged quickly the susanoo didn't stop it continued to punches at Itachi who dodged them easily thanks to his speed. As Itachi dodge the punchs for Naruto susanoo he jump on to a building but Naruto's susanoo didn't stop so it send a punch at Itachi who manage to dodge it just in time the attack however hit a nearby building destroying it completely.

"If I stay there any longer the hole village will be here" Itachi thought

And again Naruto susanoo appeared and destroyed another building that Itachi was standing on which he dodges the attack again and the attack destroying that building as well and it continues to destroy the builds that Itachi had jump on to until it has destroy a hole street block and as Itachi continue to dodge the attacks from Naruto susanoo he notices that it has began to slow down.

"He reach his limit he's going to pasa out from chakra exhaustion" Itachi thought.

And Itachi was right because the skeleton disappeared and the white chakra went as well and as the susanoo disappear Naruto fell to his knees and his last words to Itachi was 'I'll will kill you' and with that Naruto pass out on the floor.

"I better leave now before the anbu gets here" Itachi thought but he disappeared completely.

 **A COUPLE MINUTES LATER**

The Anbu and the fourth hokage arrived at the Uchiha compound the anbu looked for anyone who was still alive.

"What the hell happen here!" said one of the Anbu whiles looking around the destroy area.

"Don't know but it has to be someone who is strong" said an other anbu

Meanwhile Minato was incredibly worry because what if something has happened to Naruto he could never be able to forgive himself if something bad has happen to his son.

"Lord Hokage-san we have look all around the area and have only found survivors" said the anbu.

"Who are they" ask Minato hoping Naruto was one of them.

"It's all the Uchiha children like Fugaku Uchiha's second son Sasuke Uchiha and we found nearby Naruto Uchiha as well" the anbu inform.

"Thanks goodness" Minato thought relieved

"Good work take all the children straight to the hospital and I'll will be there in a bit to ask them what has happen here" said Minato.

"Yes sir" said the anbu before he disappeared.

However unknown to all of them there was man hidden in the shadows he had dark hair and wore a red mask witn black flame's on it and had only one eye hole in it which revealed his fully mature sharingan and he had watch the whole fight between Naruto and Itachi and only one thought came to him when he was thinking about the young Uchiha boy.

"Interesting" He thought before he disappeared in a void.

 **(The other Uchiha's survivors are the one who were in Sasuke's square and some others)**


	3. The genin exam

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutus's"

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought"**

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **Two year's after the Uchiha clan massacre**

Two year's after Itachi Uchiha butchered almost his entire clan and fled from the village there were only survivor's that were left was Itachi's own younger brother Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uchiha and all the other Uchiha children. Over the two year's almost all the Uchiha who were close to Sasuke's age started to follow Sasuke him around like loyal soldiers because they believe Sasuke wanting to bring the Uchiha back to glory **(Their Sasuke's Squad in Konoha military police force)** however over the two year's Sasuke demanded that Naruto should show him how to awake his sharingan and to hand over all of the jutsu's he has within his house because his was the next head of the Uchiha clan so Naruto should help him to get stronger so he could kill Itachi and revenge the Uchiha but every time he try to demanded them Naruto would always say no and of course Sasuke and his loyal Uchiha soldiers would get angry and attack him but like all the other time Naruto would always win and Sasuke and his loyal Uchiha soldiers beating on the floor.

However a certain incident that happen between Naruto and four other students in his class a couple months after the massacre. It all happened during the break time and all the class and Naruto was just sitting down with him in his normal spot which was at the far back of the classroom and next to a window and was reading a book but was interrupted when one of the bully's snack his book away from him and began to mock him by saying things like "You think your so much than us just because your related to a founder of our village" and second boy said "What are you going to do you arrogant ass" but when the third boy said "Why don't you go crying back to your dead brother" that was when Naruto finally snap at them and in that instant him attack all of them brutally which ended with Naruto got his book back and left the classroom whiles three of the bully's got hurt so badly that they couldn't be Shinobi at all in the future and the one bully who didn't say anything was lucky enough that he still could become a shinobi but Naruto did broke his right arm which stop him from training for a couple of months.

Of course after the parents of the bully's all accused that it was all Naruto's fault and that he just attack their innocent children and they demanded that Naruto should be kick out of the academy and shouldn't be all to become a shinobi what he done to their innocent children but Minato revealed to them that there was an anbu black ops member keeping watch of the classroom the whole time but he didn't tell them the real reason on why they were which were to keep watch over both Menma and Naruto so instead Minato made up a lie to tell them by saying that the anbu black ops member was there to keep guard over the future clan heads which they all brought completely and when the anbu told Minato the truth about the incident between Naruto and the other boy's. However Minato did punish Naruto for what he did to the other boy's because Minato knew that Naruto chose to ruin three of the four boy's Shinobi career forever instead of knocking them out like he did to the other boy so Minato had expelled Naruto from the academy for only four months however that just pleased Naruto for being able get away from all the annoying people at the academy.

So as Naruto entered his normal classwork and went to his usual spot as well as ignore the stairs that he got from the other students he just sat down and close his eye's and had a nap until the instructor's arrive and so he can finally being the genin exam and be done with the academy and once for good.

Naruto's hair was in a shaggy style similar to Minato's hair, he was now five foot four tall one of the tall's in his class at the academy, because of all his training he is relatively muscular, possessing an array of well-developed abdominal muscles, Naruto was now wearing a navy blue sleeve-less shirt that had a high collar with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, additional sleeves over his arms, metal arm protectors, grey pants and He wore a brown leather strap that went over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side and he also had Shisui's tantō blade which he kept in a small holder in the middle of his back, he had brown leather belts with a brown shuriken holster, and dark shinobi boots.

 **(Everyone else looks like the cannon version I'll going into what Menma looks like in a bit)**

 **At the academy**

As the two instructor's entered the class room all the student's stop talking immediately and waited for the instructor's to began their genin exam so they can finally become shinobi of the hidden leaf village.

"Alright everyone today is the day you all have been watching for to see if you are ready to become a shinobi for our great village" said Iruka which cause most of the students to smile thinking they were going to pass easily.

"Okay let's begin the exam's first is the writing test I will hand out the exam papers and once everyone has one you can began" said Mizuki.

Just like what Mizuki said he handed each student a exam paper and he gave Naruto his last.

"Okay you all can begin" said Iruka which they all did.

After a bit when everyone was done handed in their exam paper to Mizuki then Iruka told everyone to follow him to do the next part of the genin exam which they did and once they reach throwing testing ground.

"Alright everyone this part of the test is to see your skill with kunai and shuriken" said Iruka whiles he held both weapon's in his hands.

Iruka then walk towards a table and put the kunai and shuriken on to it and then he pick a piece of paper with all of his students name's on it and a pen.

"When I call your name out you will come here and use these kunai and shuriken and begin your turn of the test" said Iruka.

Once Iruka began to call out each students name and each of them took their turn at the test the one's that had only civilian parents manage to get some of their kunai and shuriken to hit the target's whiles the children with shinobi parents but weren't part of a clan manage to do better because they got training outside of the academy and as for the children who came from clan's they got even better score whiles having only a few of their kunai and shuriken miss.

"Okay next Menma Uzumaki Namikaze please come here and put open the kunai and shuriken" said Iruka and whiles all of Menma's fan girls scream happily the moment Iruka said Menma's name.

Menma had straight red hair, a sign of his Uzumaki heritage and bright blue eyes like his father has, he wore a black hoodie that had red stripes on it and underneath he had a white T-shirt, black pants and blue open-toed shoes.

Once Menma pick up the kunai and shuriken he began the test first he use the kunai and manage to get all of them to hit their target's and even able hit the center five time next he pick the shuriken and just like before he manage to hit all the target's as well as the center a couple times.

"Okay next Sasuke Uchiha please come here and put open the kunai and shuriken" said Iruka and whiles all of Sasuke's fan girls scream happily the moment Iruka said Sasuke's name.

Once Sasuke pick up the kunai and shuriken he began the test first he use the kunai and manage to get all of them to hit their target's and even able hit the center five time next he pick the shuriken and just like before he manage to hit all the target's as well as the center a couple times just like Menma's score.

Once Sasuke finish all of his fan girls let out alone scream and then began to praise him for his 'coolest' whiles all the boy's just look at him with awe for his skill and was jealous because of all of his many fan girls and as Sasuke walk back to where he was earlier as well as ignore all the stairs from everyone he then gave a look at Naruto which basically saying "Try to beat that loser".

"Okay now the last is Naruto Uchiha" said Iruka whiles he held in his anger.

As Naruto walk towards the table he ignore all the stairs and whisper's from all of the other students and once he pick up the kunai and shuriken he first use the kunai just like Sasuke did and like Sasuke Naruto manage to hit all of the target's and he even manage to hit the center seven time's and as he pick up the shuriken and he also manage to hit each of the target's also as hit the center more times than Sasuke did.

Iruka and all of the other students just stood still out of shock from Naruto's performance Naruto however just ignore the look's that they were giving him and just went back to his stop next to the tree but not before giving Sasuke who was angry that Naruto best his score with a bored look on his face that his brother always had on his face and which basically told Sasuke how easily it was for Naruto. As Iruka got out of his shock he then told the class to follow him for the next part of the test.

As they arrive at the taijutsu training ground where Iruka told them that they were going to do the taijutsu part of the exam and then he began to tell that they will have to fight twice and first they would have to fight another student it was boy's vs boy's and girl's vs girl's and after they have to fight against him or Mizuki.

Naruto watch the fight's between his classmates and he found them to be boring specially the one's with a civilian child against another they just acted like two normal children fighting and as for the one's with child from a clan up against a civilian kid they ended quickly with the person from a clan winning of course.

And finally it was Naruto's turn and he was up against a civilian boy call Ginga Raimon who look overconfident and as they entered the ring the other boy told Naruto that he had been training because he wanting to fight him because he was one of bully's that Naruto beating up cousin and he wanted to get revenge on Naruto for what he did.

As Iruka shouted begin the other boy ran straight at Naruto thinking that with all of his training that he done Naruto wouldn't be a challenge for him and he wanted to make Naruto suffer soon as possible but Naruto appeared on his right side and then with one punch to the face which send his opponent flying out of the ring.

As Naruto just stood there looking at his now beated opponent with a disappearing look on his face and as Naruto was about to turn around and walk away back to where he was before but not before saying "Pathetic" to his opponent and as for the class almost all of them were shock because they barely saw Naruto move from his spot but there was Sasuke who was both shock and angered by Naruto's performance because it just show how outclass he was to Naruto and as for the instructor's Iruka and Mizuki were shock as well didn't expect Naruto to be that fast and strong.

"Okay everyone after I take Ginga Raimon to the nurse office we will began the next part of the taijutsu part of the exam" said Iruka as he pick up Ginga and then he did a hand signs and in a proof of smoke Iruka and Ginga was gone.

A couple minutes later another proof of smoke appear where Iruka was and as the smoke clear it revealed Iruka then he told the class that he is going to read out half of the list of names that he has and when once he call out their name they walk behind him meaning that they are going against him and remaining people who fight against Mizuki.

"Okay now we need two lines one the right side and the other on the left side" Iruka told the class which they did.

All the future clan heir and heiress as well as a couple of civilian children were in Iruka's group whiles Naruto and the other children were in Mizuki's group. Naruto was going to be last in his group so he decided to watch the matches only to see if Mizuki had any flaws that he could use against him when it was going to be his turn which did have when he blocks someone's attack he expose his right knee that if someone kicks hard enough it cause he to both fall and be in a lot of pain.

Finally it was Naruto's turn and as he walk onto the ring he saw Mizuki a face that Naruto had never trusted ever since he join the Academy Naruto didn't know why but always had a bad feeling whenever Mizuki was around.

"Ready Naruto" Mizuki ask in a nice tone of voice however Naruto could see though it.

"Of course" Naruto said as he went into his unique fighting stance that only his family know's.

Mizuki went first by running straight at Naruto at a chunin level spend believing that he would be just a blur to Naruto however as he got close to Naruto Mizuki send strong kick with left leg to Naruto's head but instead of making contract between his foot and Naruto's head Mizuki just went through him and then Naruto's image just faded away like a after-image which shock Mizuki but before he could even think about it Naruto had appeared behind him. Naruto send a powerful kick at Mizuki's back right leg causing a lot of pain to Mizuki and making him to fall to the ground Mizuki then send his right arm backwards hoping to hit Naruto but instead Naruto just grab it and use it to lift himself up and then he did a swing kick to Mizuki's head sending flying abit to the other side of the ring. As Mizuki pick himself up of the ground and as he look straight at Naruto with murder in his eyes however before Mizuki could do anything Naruto appeared out of nowhere and punch Mziuki straight in the face breaking his nose.

"Arrrrrrrrrrr" Mizuki yell out in pain as he held his broken nose.

"Naruto this was just a friendly spar why did you go overboard" Iruka ask as walk over to Naruto and Mizuki.

"It's not my fault I expected better from someone who is a chunin" Naruto said as he walk away leaving Iruka to take care of Mizuki.

 **Later back at the classroom**

As everyone was sitting down at their desk's Iruka and Mizuki who had bandages in his broken walk in the classroom after going to the nurse's office for Mizuki.

"Okay everyone this is the last part of the genin exam when your name call out you will walk to the room next door and that is where you will perform the three standard jutsu's first you will break free from a low level genjutsu second you will do body replacement technique third you will do the transformation technique and change into anyone you see fit and fourth you will perform the clone jutsu however there is a fifth part but you can choose not to do it and it is that you can do any other justu that you know for extra credit in their exam" Iruka told the class.

As Iruka began to call out a name a student got up and left the room a couple minutes later they return with a headband that Konoha's leaf symbol on it and another student and did the same after awhile some student came back with a headband whites other's didn't when it was finally Naruto's turn he did the same as all the other students he got up and went next door and as he entered the room he saw the fourth Hokage sitting down by a desk with two jonin sitting next to him.

"Well hello Naruto are you ready to take the genin exam" said Minato.

"Yes Lord Hokage" Naruto said as he to the middle of the room.

"Okay Naruto first let's do the breaking free from a genjutsu part of the exam first okay" Minato said receiving a nod from Naruto.

"This is going to be fun" Naruto thought to himself.

As the jonin on Minato's right side got up and walk abit towards Naruto the jonin then look back at Hiruzen who gave him a nod telling him to provide which he did by doing the hand signs and casting his genjutsu over but to his surprise Naruto broke free from the genjutsu in no time at all.

"How did you break free from my genjutsu so fast" Jonin ask Naruto curiously.

"I trained in genjutsu" said Naruto.

"So _he_ won't have advances over me when we fight" Naruto thought.

"Anyway's let continue with the exam next you will perform the body replacement technique with the chair over there" Minato said pointing at a chair in the corner of the room.

Naruto gave a nod and did the hand signs and perform the body replacement technique without any problems.

"Perfectly well done Naruto next can you perform the transformation technique in to anyone you want" said Minato.

Naruto did the hand signs and in a proof of smoke instead of Naruto standing there it was Madara Uchiha who was a fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a slight blue tint to it, he was wearing the standard Uchiha outfit: a black shirt with a high-collar left slightly open and the clan's crest on its back, with blue pants and bandages around his shins. Around his waist he had a white sash that held a sack, presumably containing his ninja tools.

"He looks exactly like Madara Uchiha did in the photos" Minato thought to himself.

"Very good Naruto" Minato said as Naruto turn back into himself.

"Now the fourth part of the exam is that you have to do the clone jutsu" said Minato

"Dose it have to be the clone jutsu that is taught here at the academy" Naruto ask.

"Well usually yes but we do allow students to use any different clone jutsu as well why" said Minato.

"Because I can't do that kind of clone jutsu" said Naruto.

"Naruto you need to know the clone jutsu to pass the exam" Said Minato.

"But only because I have to much chakra which makes my control over it difficult to that jutsu but I do know another clone jutsu" said Naruto.

"Well I don't see any problem with that you can process" said Minato whiles wondering what other clone jutsu does Naruto know.

"Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto said shocking Minato and both jonin.

Two smoke's appeared on both sides by Naruto and as it clear it revealed four Naruto's standing next to the original Naruto.

"Naruto how do you know the shadow clone jutsu" Minato ask curiously.

"I saw some other jonin use it so I use my Sharingan to copy the hand signs and was able to use it" Naruto said telling the actual truth.

"How's that possible I know there are only a very few jonin who are able to use it but Naruto would need more then the standard genin level of Chakra to perform it" Minato thought to himself.

"Naruto that jutsu is a very advance clone jutsu which many jonin and chunin can't even use however it's incredible you can perform it so we well" said Minato.

"Now I have to say from the report about your grade's at the academy and your score's in the genin exam you have pass with flying colors however if you want you can do the fifth part of the exam and do any other jutsu that you may know" said Minato

"I will like to do that Lord Hokage" Naruto said as he perped his justu.

"I wonder what jutsu does he know" Minato thought to himself eager to know.

"Naruto also don't worry about any damage if you are going to use a destructive jutsu" said Minato.

As Naruto turn to face the wall behind him and then Naruto compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changes it into a dragon head-shaped fireball and unleashed it at the wall "Fire style: Great Dragon fire jutsu".

Minato and the two jonin just stared in shock from Naruto's jutsu and as they look at the wall they saw that it was infact damage from Naruto's attack which made them even more shock because the seal's on it should have prevented something like that which only show how Naruto's mastery over the jutsu and his power

"Naruto how did you learn a power jutsu like that" said Minato.

"I discover it at my house among Shisui's things and i have master it as you have seen" said Naruto.

"I see well any case you perform it perfectly so here is your headband showing that you are now a shinobi of the hidden leaf village" Minato said as he handed Naruto the headband who wrap it around his right arm.

"Thank you Lord Hokage" Naruto said as he left the room and went back to the classroom.

"He has come along way by himself" Minato thought sadly.

 **Later back at the classroom**

After the last couple of students did their final part of the genin exam Iruka got a piece of paper which was important from another teacher that was given to them by Hiruzen.

"Okay class tomorrow morning I want everyone who have pass the genin exam to here for team assignment but before I tell you that you can go I announce who is the rookie of the year" Iruka said which actually got everyone excited wanting to know who it was.

"The rookie of the year name is Naruto Uchiha" Iruka told which surprise a few and anger Sasuke and all of his fan-girls as well as Menma's whiles surprising Menma himself.

"WHAT!" Sasuke, Menma and all of their fan-girl's shouted.

"But Iruka sensei Sasuke-kun deserves to that title far more than Naruto does" Sakura said which all the other Sasuke fan-girls noded their heads in agreement.

"Well Sakura Naruto got the highest in both grade's and in score of the genin exam so he does deserve the rookie of the year title" said Iruka shocking everyone in the classroom **(except for Naruto).**

"He beat me but I have being trained by mom, dad and even sometime pervy sage how's that possible" Menma thought in shock.

"He beat me in everything how's that possible I'm a Uchiha a elite the superior Uchiha he should be nothing when compared to me" Sasuke thought to himself angrily.

"Congratulations Naruto you have earn it" Iruka said before telling the class they can leave.

 **At Midnight in Konoha**

Almost every single genin, chunin and jonin in Konoha was the Hokage mansion because someone had stolen the forbidden scroll of sealing which contains many dangerous technique inside it the Hokage had ordered his shinobi the scroll return and whoever have stolen be brought to him.

Iruka was currently chasing someone though the woodes who he believe that they were the person who had stolen the scroll of sealing from the Hokage's mansion when Iruka finally caught up with who it was Iruka was belong shock.

"It had to be you Iruka" said Mizuki whiles standing on a tree branch.

"Mizuki but why" Iruka said trying to understand why would his childhood friend do something like this.

"Because I wanted more power and I have been promise it if I give them the scroll" Mizuki said with a insane grin on his face.

"Mizuki please don't do this think about our friendship" Iruka beg his friend.

"Friendship we were never friends I just use you however it wasn't until when Tsubaki chose you over me was when I started to truly hate you" said Mizuki.

"But Mizuki if i was able to find you so quickly so will the anbu and they will be executed for treason" Iruka beg.

"Ha-ha you don't think I plan for this to be able to escape from the anbu" Mizuki said.

"Mizuki who are you working for" Iruka ask wondering who was the mastermind.

"As if I would tell you Iruka" said Mizuki unwhere that something appear behind him skillfully using the body flicker technique fading right behind Mizuki.

"Then how about me then sensei" the person behind Mizuki ask which surprise Mizuki and as he turn around to see who it was he it was Naruto who then punch him in the face and was strong enough to send Mizuki flying.

"Why's the Uchiha brat here" Mizuki thought angry.

"Naruto what are you doing here it's to dangerous for you" Iruka ask wondering why Naruto was here.

"Doing one of my duties as a shinobi of the leaf stopping this traitor from stealing the scroll of sealing" Naruto said.

"Naruto I'm trying to convince Mizuki to return back to the village without the need of bloodshed" Iruka said hoping to avoid any fighting however Naruto didn't listen to him.

"Sure your the rookie of the year but don't think that title make's you a great Ninja already it takes power to be that" Mizuki said sounding like a madman.

"For once I agree with you sensei" Naruto said shocking both Iruka and Mizuki.

"Didn't expect that kind answer it doesn't matter if I manage to bring Lord Orochimaru both the scroll and the Uchiha brat he'll reward me even greater " Mizuki thought.

"Anyways it's good that your here I'll bring you to my true master" Mizuki said.

"Master" thought Naruto and Iruka.

"Your more delusional then I thought" Naruto said.

"Why's that brat" Mizuki ask whiles being call delusional by a brat.

"Because you ain't calendar of taking me down" Naruto said in a serious and cold tone.

"I'LL SHOW YOU" Mizuki shouted angrily as he grab one of his Fuma shuriken of his back and threw it as hard as he can at Naruto forgetting that he wanted him alive for his master.

"Disappointing sensei I thought you would be able to dodge that with ease being a chunin and all but I guess I was wrong that you were stronger" Naruto said wanting to anger Mizuki because anger doesn't always help in a fight it can also cause you to make mistakes.

"NARUTO MOVE!" Iruka shouted hoping that Naruto would do.

However Naruto didn't move at all but instead he just caught it between two of his finger's and thumbs with ease which shock Mizuki.

"You call that a throw" Naruto said in a mocking tone then he throw it back at Mizuki faster.

Mizuki manage to avoid it but he did get a deep cut on his leg.

"AWWWWW!" Mizuki shouted in pain whiles he held the cut on his leg.

"Disappointing sensei I thought you would be able to dodge that with ease being a chunin and all but I guess I was wrong that you were stronger" Naruto said in a bord tone as he jump off the tree branch that he was on and landed gently on the floor.

"If you ain't going to give me a proper fight then I'll have to end you right here and now" Naruto said as he took out Shisui's tantō blade.

"I'LL WON'T BE KILL BY A BLOODY NEW GENIN" Mizuki shouted angerily and then he started a couple of hand signs.

"Earth style: Earth and stone bamboo jutsu" Mizuki said as he clap his hand against the ground and suddenly four large spikes of earth came out of four separate directions from the ground and around Naruto as well as aim right at him.

However they never manage to hit Naruto because right before they were about to Naruto jump into the air but Mizuki saw this and began doing another couple of hand signs.

"Earth style: rock gun jutsu" Mizuki said just as he fire a bullet-sized bits of rocks at Naruto which on it's way only expanded even larger.

As Naruto saw them coming straight at him he then started to channel chakra though his sword which appear on it and then he cut each rock that was to close him in half before landing back on the ground.

"What's going on how is he able to avoid my attack's so easily" thought Mizuki because any other Academy student would have been killed by now.

Naruto then put Shisui's tantō blade back into it's holder and then he started doing hand signs "Fire style: Great Dragon fire jutsu" a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changes it into a dragon head-shaped fireball and unleashed it at Mizuki just like what he did during the genin exam.

As the smoke cleared it revealed scorch earth, destroy tree's and a badly burnt Mizuki who was still alive but only because Naruto didn't use his full strength in his jutus.

"He just graduated and already is able to defeate a chunin" Iruka thought in shock.

"Are you alright" Naruto ask looking at Iruka.

"Yes thank you Naruto you save my life" Iruka said greafull.

"Shinobi's will be heading here after senseing all of that so take care of the scroll when they do" Naruto said before he faded away leaving Iruka alone.

Moments later after Naruto left four member's of the anbu black ops appeared.

"Iruka what happen here" one of the anbu ask curious after seeing the damage.

"Where do I begin" Iruka Said.


End file.
